


特种兵也需要爱情

by mujunlixia



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujunlixia/pseuds/mujunlixia





	特种兵也需要爱情

“老师，我明天晚上的飞机，特地打电话和您道个别。”在美国巴尔的摩的一间公寓，暖洋洋的灯光在半夜依旧敬职敬业地照着一方天地。沙发上，一名穿着居家休闲服的青年，拿着手机犹豫了许久，还是按下了播话键。

“嗯，蛮好，你在这儿也待了有八年了吧，都二十六了，回去工作也挺好。Johns Hopkins 的医学博士足够你在国内安定一生了。”电话那边的声音并不萎靡，能在这样的城市博导的职位，绝非等闲之辈。

“老师有什么事吗？”青年听出了电话那端略有犹豫的语气。

“嗯……我一会儿给你发一封邮件，是我姐姐的手机号码，许久没回去，不知道她在国内如何。”女声有些沮丧，但并不悲伤，毕竟当初是自己作出留美的决定，也确实达到了自己的预期，没什么好难受的。

“老师的姐姐可是南京军区的那位……？”青年的记忆极好，包括之前闲唠时对方提到的细节。

“就猜到你记得。再见啦，周瑜，你算是我带的第一批毕业生了，有什么需要的，找我和姐姐，我们都尽力帮你。”电话线的那头染上了丝丝笑意。

“那，乔老师，有缘再会了。”周瑜等对方到了别，挂上了电话。

乔老师是中国人，也是那所大学的新晋博导，人上之人。初次见面，就被扑面而来的熟悉感给包围，浑浑噩噩地选了她做自己的administrator，效果也是意外的好。

十三个小时的飞行时间令人精疲力竭，但踏上故土的一瞬间，浑身就像有了依靠一般满血复活。…

休息了一个星期，周瑜开始投递简历和推荐信。不出意外地被上海瑞金医院的外科手术室直接录为主刀医生。

其间他也遵守与导师的约定，与乔总兵进行了长达30分钟的尬聊，甚至对方得知周瑜暂住在南京还特地约他出来吃了下午茶。与妹妹几乎一模一样的脸让周瑜这种从小泡在美人堆里的人都直呼好看。因为职业原因，她比妹妹更加有魄力。

一切都很正常，似乎接下来就是相亲，结婚，生娃，养老……

转机出现在周瑜正式上任后的半个月。

手术几乎没断过，但他没见过这么严重的。浑身是血，一身迷彩服还没脱。是乔总兵亲自送来的。两人见面还都震惊了一霎，但又觉得很正常。

“孙策，26岁，特种兵，半小时前在徐州受伤，械斗，粗略估计7处刀伤两处枪伤，尽快安排急救。”乔总兵说话跟简明扼要，情况交代的一清二楚。

周瑜点了点头，招呼两名护士直接把人推进急救室。手上暂时还没别的工作，索性自己帮人民解放军一个忙。第一次见到这么重的伤，交给没什么经验的小医生也未免有些太不负责了。

“三号。”

“镊子。”

“剪刀。”

“四号。”

“针线。”

“五号，纱布。”

一切都有条不紊地进行。但周瑜很清楚，这种强度的伤对一个军人的职业有多致命，有对这个军人日后的调理添了多少困难。

“暂时脱离危险了，ICU先观察24小时。”拉下口罩，周瑜长呼一口浊气。不得不说，这样的手术对医生的精力消耗也极大。

因为情况特殊，伤情又重，周瑜自认为理所当然地当了他的主治医生。

因为大量的失血，昏迷三天算少的。果然，第五天这位躺着的人民英雄才悠悠转醒。

照看他的这几天，周瑜不得不承认自己嫉妒了。先不说这人长得人模狗样儿的，就那一身充满爆发力的肌肉，棱角分明的肌肉线条就让周瑜这种只是在健身房狗着的上班族垂涎了，坚硬的腹肌，后背突出的蝴蝶骨和流畅的人鱼线，线条若隐若现的胸肌都让周瑜羡慕得不行。这是在健身房练一辈子都达不到的效果，那种呼之欲出的野性是多年在实战和训练中浸出来的，一般人可学不来。

“公瑾。”那人一醒就拽住起身准备替他换药的周瑜。目光缱绻，手上的力气倒不小。

“放松，该换药了。”周瑜虽不知这公瑾是谁，但也知道该怎么安抚病人。拍了拍肌肉爆起的手臂，抽了抽手腕，未果。

“你哪能做这些事？快坐下休息，等我好了我带你回去好好睡一觉，看你黑眼圈都出来了。”

“？？？”周瑜心里满满都是WTF……，

一觉醒来，病人可能把我当成他男朋友了怎么办？？急？？？？我俩都是男的！！！！！

周瑜只能按铃喊护士来帮忙。替他擦了擦脸，顺着他的意思坐下。

“孙……策？”周瑜尝试着喊了一声。躺着的人却想被提醒了一般，立刻松手，还连连道歉。

“？？？”周瑜更疑惑了。

相安无事地过了一个月，孙策突然主动打电话给周瑜。  
“你觉得，我们现在算什么关系？”

“医患关系？”周瑜自己都不敢肯定。不得不承认，他喜欢上自己的病人了。

这个病人对他极好，会关心他累不累，不听医嘱点外卖被自己谴责后才知道他在给自己买吃的。与见到导师一样，那种满腔的，熟悉是无法忽略的。倘使对导师的感情是因为异国他乡遇同胞，那这次又是为何？

还有那人不经意间一次次脱口而出的“公瑾”又是在叫谁。

周瑜对孙策也有格外的关照。明明是外科手术室的扛把子，却总能找到闲工夫同孙策唠唠嗑，还索性作为对方的的监护人睡在病房。若是让乔导师知道，可能要惊到表情失控了。早知道在美国，不论是小巧可爱的亚洲美人还是金发碧眼的性感法国妞，周瑜连看都不看一眼，唯独与几个搞实验的妹子关系亲密，可聊天话题总跑不出今天哪哪不对，与昨天有啥啥进步，明天研究啥之类的。

对一个人这么上心，周瑜从小到大，这可是独一份。

出院那天，乔总兵捎着一枚军章，带来了孙策升为特种兵连连长的消息，念在因公负伤，特此提拔为中校。

简单来说，就是部队体谅他的身体，不让他再做敢死队了。

孙策一身劲装，接受了上级的安排，带好军章，也当机立断地和周瑜求交往成功。

离开前，他把周瑜拖到怀里，狠狠地抱了一下，低头在身穿白大褂的周瑜唇角留下一个轻吻，被乔总兵拍到发给自家妹妹的邮箱。

两人聚少离多。本来部队就不允许外出。而周瑜作为医生假期又极少，能跑到部队和男朋友温存的机会少之又少。好不容易熬到过年，孙策被周瑜带到他在安徽的别墅。

“今年过年跟我过，反正你弟和你妹妹还小，一起接过来也成。咱们俩孤寡老人就搭伙过过日子，也能混过一辈子了。”周瑜窝在男朋友的怀里缓缓开口。他抬手解开头绳，系到孙策手上，“你说想看我留长发的样子，我就一直没剪，不知道我家男朋友满不满意？”

孙策换了只手搂在周瑜的腰上，伸手替他梳理头发，捋顺快要及腰的青丝，低头吻了吻怀中人的发顶。

嗅着周瑜发间上好闻的香气，孙策愈发无法控制自己，抬手就要去解周瑜的衣扣。

“别在这儿，会被看到……我们回房间……”

周瑜并不抗拒，虽然确定关系这么久，他们都还没有尝试过对方的身体。

孙策一把抱起周瑜，踢开卧室的门，才发现这一切都是周瑜计划好的。

安|全|套，润|滑|液都整整齐齐地放在床头。

“周医生看着禁欲，没想到啊~”孙策把周瑜压倒在软弹的床上解开周瑜的扣子就在他胸口一通乱咬。

“唔……你要是不想，就从我身上下去！”

“周医生都这么邀请我了，哪有说走就走的道理。”张口叼住身下人的脖颈。

“嗯…………”

孙策的手顺着周瑜的后背缓缓向下探去。凹陷的脊柱令人抓狂，无意间挺动的腰肢让原本就明显的腰窝更加深陷。

另一只手轻轻揉搓着微微立起的左乳，唇舌在右乳上打转。

“嗯………你之前……有过几任………啊…………技术不错啊………”

“没，就你一个，都是为了你学的。明天一起看看教♂学♂视♂频？”孙策亲了亲周瑜的唇角，被难耐的周瑜夺去主动权，陷入唇齿交融的深吻。无力下咽的涎液顺着颚线留下。

在周瑜后腰流连的手渐渐滑落到臀缝处，另一只手摸到床头柜上的润|滑|液，挤了许多，顺着臀缝和手指，染湿了周瑜窄小的穴口。

食指在液体消失的地方揉按，等穴缝慢慢张开时，缓缓向里探去。

“呃……啊…………”异物刺入的感觉并不好受，却也因为润|滑|液中催|情的成分多出了些许快感。

孙策放缓性子替周瑜做着扩张，周瑜却已经有些受不住这种折磨，抬起腰臀，发出了无声的邀请。

“啧，周医生竟是这样的性子啊………”孙策见他这般，也不再含糊，抽出在穴中进进出出的三根手指，撕开安|全|套的包装，略带不熟练地套好，扶着自己的物什，抬高周瑜的腰腹，慢慢往穴内推送。

“闭嘴……嘶………你用这种………润|滑|液………试试啊…………慢些………”

孙策依了周瑜的请求，放慢了速度。全部进去还是有些困难。  
“下次不准这么心急了，乖啊，忍着点，疼就叫出来，别不好意思。”

“啊………你……什么不好意思………你行不行啊………啊啊啊啊……别别别………”

周瑜看着文雅，其实在床上也是个挑衅人的性格，嘴里说什么也不多琢磨。原本打算怜香惜玉的孙策被他这么一刺激，也不管不顾了，整根没入，直接大开大合地开始猛顶。

“说谁不行，说谁不行，啊？我今天非得把你这个不知天高地厚的小医生|操|昏过去不可。”

多年的军旅生涯让孙策的语气无端多了些痞气。

“好啊………嗯………那我……我等着………唔………”

周瑜可能天生就和孙策合得来，进入状态也很快，没一会儿，随着孙策剧烈的动作，身体结合的地方就发出了水声。

“啧，妖精，我早晚死在你身上……”孙策压低身子，附在周瑜耳边说，带着温热的吐息，让周瑜好好跪着的双腿都有些发软。

“可别……啊………死在我身上………嗯………我还要负责………啊……………”

随着孙策不断的动作，周瑜自己都没意识到自己已经喷了两股浓精了。

长时间的运动让不经常锻炼的医生渐渐感到体力不支。在第三次喷发后毫无征兆地晕了过去，只能微微发出几声从唇角溢出的惊呼。

“缺少锻炼啊，周医生。”孙策也不舍得第一次就弄得太狠。加快了腰胯的动作，数十下之后，也埋在周瑜体内喷射出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊…………”

即便有安|全|套隔着，滚烫的精|液还是让周瑜浑身一激灵。

伏在周瑜身上喘了几口气，孙策两自己身下的物件从使用过度的某处拔了出来。高潮过后的穴口挽留般地咬紧，发出了“啵”的声音，听得孙策又有些蠢蠢欲动。

好不容易压下了心中的欲火，去淋浴间放了热水，把周瑜抱进浴缸中，快速清理了房间，给两人一起轻洗完毕，搂着自己的男朋友睡下了。

“公瑾，好梦。”

阳光从窗帘的缝隙中漏了进来，一边的床铺已经发凉了。

周瑜晕乎乎地醒来，似乎还沉浸在漫长的梦中。

他是将军，孙策是他的至交也是他的君主。两人的感情暧昧不清，到头来都是英年早逝。分别娶了大小乔为妻，也难怪会觉得导师和总兵那般面熟了。

“伯符……”孙策端着皮蛋瘦肉粥进屋时，不知怎的，就叫出了梦中那位君主的表字。

“公瑾，你也梦到了……想必那是另一个世界的我们吧……张嘴，啊————”

“啊————”周瑜撑起有些酸软的身子，听话地张嘴，“那个世界，因为礼法限制，君臣之仪，手足之情，我们自己都未能看清自己的感情。还好，我们在这里能又遇到对方。”周瑜抱住孙策精壮的腰身，在他胸口蹭了蹭。

孙策用双唇碰了碰周瑜的额头，继续喂他吃饭。

暖阳，白雪，佳人，是他们毕生的幸福。

策哥的硬核直男癌表白：

做我男朋友吧，中校夫人，咋样，是不是倍儿有面子！！

可是策哥帅啊，我瑜就傻fufu地答应了。


End file.
